Reccueil de One Shot sur Hermione et Drago
by Lisalune
Summary: Je pense que le titre dit tout! J'écris des One Shots, donc des histoires à chapitre unique, sur le couple Hermione et Drago dans des lieux et des situations diverses. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil!
1. One Shot 1

**Recueil de One Shot sur Drago et Hermione**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Avertissement: faites attention à ne pas baver sur votre clavier! LOL C'est très chaud! :)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**One Shot 1 - Un Pari Perdu**

Drago était dans les coulisses et il grimaçait à la vue de la trop grande chemise vert émeraude qu'il portait. Ce n'était toutefois rien comparé à son pantalon de cuir de couleur argent avec les bottes assortis, lui arrivant presque jusqu'aux genoux.

- Qui oserait porter ce genre de vêtement? murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec une expression de dégoût.

- Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant, tu es le prochain. Fais bien attention, ils pourraient te manger, lui dit le présentateur avec un sourire malicieux.

- Très rassurant, grogna-t-il.

Malefoy espérait que le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas transparaître sa nervosité. Cette expérience serait, sans aucun doute, la plus humiliante de toute sa vie et il ne pouvait pas s'en sauver à cause du maléfice qui empêchait le perdant de se défiler. S'il le faisait, il deviendrait chauve pour toujours. "Le perdant devra faire tout ce que le gagnant dira" avait dit Blaise lorsqu'il plaçait leurs paris sur l'équipe qui gagnerait le match de Quidditch.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, ce soir nous avons la chance d'avoir la prestation unique du Dragon Blanc! s'exclama le présentateur.

- Zabini, tu es un homme mort, chuchota le grand blond.

Luttant pour ne pas courir vert les toilettes et vomir, Drago plissa les yeux lorsque le rideau noir s'ouvrit devant lui et que des cris hystérique résonnèrent dans la salle. "Seul une longue torture menant à une mort lente et douloureuse pour celui qui était supposément mon meilleur ami, pourra me faire oublier l'indignation que je vais ressentir..." se dit-il en serrant les dents.

Ce forçant à avancer sur la scène, il fit un regard circulaire dans le Club pendant que la musique langoureuse commençait. Il aperçu finalement Blaise qui affichait une expression qui était un mélange de curiosité, d'amusement, mais surtout de défi et c'est ce qui lui donna le courage nécessaire. Ses hanches se balancèrent séductivement en marchant de long en large. Il leva un bras pour défaire le ruban vert qui retenait ses cheveux, pour les laisser retomber sur ses épaules en encadrant son visage.

Des sifflements appréciateurs se firent entendre lorsqu'il avança de manière féline sur la partie étroite de la scène où les spectateurs tendaient les mains dans l'espoir de toucher ses jambes. Le grand blond se caressa le torse en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise au passage, puis la fit glisser et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre pour ensuite la lancer à une jolie blonde qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Vas-y mon beau! cria une rousse un peu plus loin.

Malefoy continua de marcher et donna un violant coup de pied dans les airs pour faire voler chacune de ses bottes à l'autre bout de la scène. Toujours en se déhanchant, il retira son pantalon avec une grâce peu commune, sous les acclamations des sorcières. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'un string argenté et poursuivit difficilement ses mouvements séducteurs, car il tentait de ne pas avoir l'air dégoûté par ce qu'il devait faire. En agrippant un poteau de métal, il bougea son bassin de manière provocatrice, au grand plaisir des femmes. Il parcouru son torse musclé avec sa main libre en fixant son audience qui le dévorait des yeux.

Drago se rendit sur une autre section étroite de la scène, puis il se retrouva gracieusement sur ses genoux. Il fut plus que nerveux en voyant la lueur gourmande dans les yeux des spectateurs et il remarqua avec horreur que des hommes étaient aussi présent et qu'ils appréciaient autant. Il avait l'intention de rester hors de la porter de tous, mais il avait sous-estimé la détermination de ces personnes surexcitées. En quelques secondes, il se fit tirer par plusieurs mains qui agrippaient toutes les parties de son corps. En faisant croire que tout allait bien, il rampa comme un serpent et réussi à s'éloigner pour mettre fin aux attouchements.

Au dernier moment, il modifia la grimace qui étirait ses lèvres pour un sourire charmeur. Il se releva et continua sa danse langoureuse en repoussant son indignation très loin dans sa tête. Il retourna en direction de la scène principale avec une démarche séductrice, ses mains se baladant sur lui avec vigueur, comme pour enlever toute trace de germe qu'aurait pu y laisser les spectateurs trop entreprenants. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il retira sa dernière pièce de vêtement et la lâcha au-dessus de deux sorcières qui se disputèrent pour savoir laquelle aurait le privilège de garder son string.

- Petite salope, enlève tes salles pattes! C'est à moi qu'il l'a offert! cracha l'une d'elle.

Détournant les yeux, il s'efforça d'afficher un autre sourire et de se consoler en imaginant sa vengeance auprès de Zabini tout en se déhanchant. Des cris et des commentaires pervers lui parvint aux oreilles pendant qu'il bougeait sur la musique qui commençait heureusement à faiblir. "Tient bon, plus que quelques instants..." se dit-il pour ne pas craquer.

- Une bonne main d'applaudissement pour le Dragon Blanc! s'exclama le présentateur.

Malefoy ressenti une légère pointe de satisfaction lorsque tout les clients l'acclamèrent fortement en criant et en sifflant. Il se hâta de retourner dans les coulisses du Club et se mit à la recherche des vêtements qu'il portait à son arrivé. Quelqu'un le rejoignit peu de temps plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda le présentateur en levant un sourcil.

- Ça me semble évident non? répondit-il froidement.

- Tu dois revenir sur scène, ils en redemande! expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Hors de question! Vous avez vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait?! cracha Drago.

- Je t'avais dis de faire attention, fit-il remarquer.

- Peu importe, j'étais supposé ne faire qu'une prestation, grogna-t-il.

- Si tu n'y retourne pas, Zabini a dit que tu en subirais les conséquences. Ce sont ces mots exacts. Plus tu attendras, plus ils seront hystérique, alors dépêche-toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je n'y arriverai pas... commença-t-il.

- Va vers la droite et utilise les jets d'eau, les clients adore ça, proposa-t-il gentiment.

Le grand blond fulminait tandis que le présentateur le poussait vers la scène. Celui-ci se retrouva sur sa liste mentale de personnes à torturer lentement. Il alla à l'endroit indiqué et senti une fine pluie couler sur son corps musclé. Ses cheveux se plaquèrent sur son visage, donc il pencha la tête par en arrière pour dégager sa vue. Les hurlements appréciateur redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'il posa un regard qui semblait sensuel vers les spectateurs. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau pendant qu'il faisait de légers mouvements. Il fut prit de nausées en remarquant un homme le fixer avec envie. Cependant, son choc se révéla beaucoup plus grand lorsqu'il reconnu une brunette tout près et à voir sa réaction, elle aussi réalisa qui il était.

- Sortez tous! Quelqu'un a projeté du Gaz Étrangleur! hurla un serveur.

La panique gagna rapidement les clients, ils se précipitèrent vers les sorties d'urgence. Deux personnes étaient restées figées. Toutefois, ils revinrent à la réalité lorsque des gens s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Ses pieds étant mouillés, Drago se retrouva vite sur les fesses. Il jura intérieurement et sursauta en sentant une petite main agripper son poignet pour immédiatement le tirer jusqu'au rebord de la scène. Il s'empressa de descendre et de suivre Hermione qui refusait apparemment de lâcher prise.

Rendu à l'extérieur, la fraîcheur du soir le fit frissonner. La sorcière retira finalement sa main et enleva sa cape pour la poser sur ses épaules. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais un regroupement de clientes du Club s'approchaient en le regardant avec un sourire gourmant. "Merlin, aidez-moi!" pensa-t-il en se visualisant déjà se faire toucher par les doigts des sorcières.

- Tu peux venir chez moi en attendant, j'habite à un coin de rue d'ici, proposa Granger.

Malefoy ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, donc après avoir fait un signe de tête affirmatif, ils se mirent à courir. Elle entra dans un bloc appartement, se rendit à sa porte, la déverrouilla et le sorcier enroulé dans sa cape pénétra à l'intérieur en soupirant à la fois de soulagement et d'exaspération.

- **Incendio!** prononça-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le foyer pour allumer un feu.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je me serais débrouillé, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils pour ne pas s'abaisser d'avantage en la remerciant.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer, se moqua-t-elle.

- Je n'ai surtout pas envie de te devoir quelque chose, continua-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près des flammes pour se réchauffer.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne dises à personne que tu m'as vue dans ce Club, répondit-elle tout en rougissant en prenant place sur le divan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? Ça m'intrigue que Miss je-sais-tout fréquente ce genre d'endroit, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, mais ta raison est sûrement plus intéressante que la mienne, ricana-t-elle.

- J'ai perdu un pari, mais je n'étais pas au courant de ce que je devrais faire, car je n'aurais jamais pris un tel risque, avoua-t-il immédiatement.

- Je suis étonnée que tu n'ais pas simplement ignoré les termes du pari, déclara-t-elle.

- Malheureusement pour moi, Zabini est plutôt brillant, j'aurais subi une conséquence bien pire si je m'étais désisté, résuma-t-il.

- Je peux faire du thé si...

- Tu n'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu étais au Club, la coupa-t-il.

- Je n'aurai pas la paix tant que tu ne le sauras pas? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Wow, c'est vrai que tu es intelligente! fit-il sarcastiquement.

- Bon d'accord! Ginny va se marier et nous étions là avec d'autres sorcières pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ah oui? Avec qui, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, l'interrogea-t-il visiblement curieux.

- Harry. Ils sont ensemble depuis 3 ans déjà, répondit-elle sèchement pour indiquer qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres détails.

- J'imagine que tu dois avoir épousé la Belette, continua-t-il.

- Non je suis célibataire et fière de l'être! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton dur.

- Oh, j'ai touché le point sensible, ricana-t-il.

Hermione alla dans la cuisine en fulminant, sortie une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et s'en versa dans un verre. Elle le cala rapidement et se massa les tempes. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui venir en aide?" se dit-elle en se giflant mentalement. Le verre éclata et la jeune femme fut surprise de s'être mit autant en colère pour si peu. Le sorcier arriva et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais il sembla comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

- Fait attention de ne pas gaspiller ce Whisky, dit-il en prenant la bouteille et en la portant à ses lèvres pour boire une longue gorgée.

- C'était une mauvaise idée que tu viennes ici, rentre chez toi, répliqua-t-elle sans le fixer.

- Maintenant que je n'ai plus de folles qui me poursuivent, je pourrais arriver à me concentrer pour **Transplaner** au Manoir Malefoy, mais je risquerais de me faire surprendre par ma mère ou un elfe de maison et puisque je suis nu, je devrais subir une autre humiliation, fit-il remarquer.

- Tu vas pourtant devoir rentrer un jour! cracha-t-elle.

- Sans blague?! Je veux d'abord retourner au Club pour récupérer mes vêtements et ma baguette, expliqua-t-il.

La brunette retourna dans le salon et jeta un oeil par la fenêtre. Ont pouvait voir un groupe de gens devant le Club et elle présumait qu'il y avait le propriétaire, ses employés et des membres du ministère pour enquêter sur l'incident et régler le problème du Gaz Étrangleur. Tout ceci pouvait durer jusqu'au matin, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant. "Pas question qu'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans ma chambre! Il devra se contenter du divan!" se dit-elle en se remémorant plusieurs sortilèges pour verrouiller sa porte. En se retournant, elle vit Malefoy reprendre sa place près du foyer. Le souvenir de son striptease lui revint en tête et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

- Quand Harry et Ron apprendrons ça, ils vont mourir de rire! dit-elle à haute voix sans le réaliser.

- Quoi?! Si tu dis à qui que ce soit ce que j'ai fait au Club, je t'étrangle! grogna-t-il.

Le grand blond arriva près d'elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et il sembla mettre ses paroles en pratique, car sa main droite lui serra la gorge. Elle se retrouva plaquée au mur et leva les bras par réflexe pour le repousser, mais n'osa pas toucher son corps dénudé. Elle considéra ramener sa cape, qu'il portait toujours, sur son torse pour éviter de poser les doigts sur sa peau. Trouvant l'idée ridicule, elle pensa ensuite utiliser sa baguette qui était facile d'accès dans sa poche.

- Tu n'as rien à répondre, toi qui réplique toujours quelque chose d'habitude, fit-il mi-étonné, mi-inquiet en réalisant qu'elle réfléchissait probablement au moyen de se débarrasser de lui.

- J'allais justement réagir, mais tu me fais penser que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe. Si tu veux prendre une douche, la salle de bain est la deuxième porte à droite, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Comparés aux pervers qui ne se sont pas gênés pour me tripoter au Club, tu me sembles beaucoup plus propre, avoua-t-il après une courte hésitation.

- Oh, est-ce que le grand Malefoy au sang pur vient de me faire un compliment? lâcha-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique pour aussitôt le regretter, n'étant pas vraiment dans une position pour le mettre en colère.

- Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, menaça-t-il avec le regard d'un froid pénétrant.

- Je pourrais aussi te jeter un sort qui te laisserait une cicatrice sur ton joli visage, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton dur que lui.

- Tu ne le fera pas, dit-il visiblement confiant.

- Bon peut-être pas, mais voudrais-tu t'éloigner et me permettre respirer normalement? fit-elle en soupirant.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça? T'embêter me semble un très bon passe-temps, murmura-t-il.

- Je peux aussi te gifler ou te donner un coup de genoux dans les parties, fit-elle remarquer.

- Humm, tu m'excites... **mentit** Drago en gémissant exagérément.

Granger grimaça et ferma les yeux dans le but de se donner du courage pour le repousser de toutes ses forces. Prit par surprise, il bascula par derrière, mais l'entraîna par terre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en tombant sur son corps nu, lui coupant le souffle. Il tenait toujours sa gorge, le bras replié entre eux. Elle se releva sur un de ses bras et essaya de lui faire lâcher prise en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa main, mais il la fit rouler sur le plancher et se plaça au-dessus d'elle en bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes, posées de chaque côté de ses cuisses. La sorcière commença à le frapper, donc il relâcha sa gorge et agrippa ses poignets pour les maintenir en haut de sa tête.

- C'était pas très gentil de faire ça, dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de quatre ans.

- Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser tranquille! répliqua-t-elle en se tortillant pour se libérer.

- Je te conseille d'arrêter de bouger si tu ne veux pas réveiller une certaine partie de mon anatomie, fit-il en levant un sourcil de manière suggestive.

- Oh! lâcha-t-elle en rougissant d'embarra.

La brunette tourna la tête de côté, puis fit son possible pour rester immobile et chassa encore une fois la vue de son corps nu qui bougeait en rythme avec la musique langoureuse du Club. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se lève d'une seconde à l'autre, mais il ne sembla pas du tout avoir envie de changer de position. Son souffle chaud entrait dans son oreille, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire à nouveau face.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me violer?! s'énerva-t-elle soudainement en le fixant immédiatement.

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de forcer une fille à coucher avec moi, mon charme légendaire me suffit amplement, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu ne me fais aucun effet et c'est réciproque, alors dégage et va t'amuser avec ton corps ailleurs! cracha-t-elle.

- Vraiment? C'est une proposition intéressante, mais si je me souvient bien, tu as dis il y a quelques minutes que j'avais un joli visage, répliqua-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas que la beauté qui compte pour être attiré par quelqu'un! grogna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le grand blond agrippa ses poignets d'une seule main et fit descendre l'autre en caressant les bras de la sorcière pour ensuite passer sur sa joue et finir par prendre sa mâchoire entre ses doigts. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il voulait faire. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour l'empêcher de s'approcher, mais aucun son ne sortait. Le baiser fut donc inévitable, car sa main retenait fermement sa tête pour ne pas qu'elle la tourne.

La jeune femme décida de ne rien faire pour l'encourager à continuer, espérant qu'il abandonnerait. Il délaissa sa bouche, mais ce fut pour embrasser son cou. Elle comprit trop tard qu'il lui faisait une sucette. Puisque sa voix refusait toujours de coopérer, elle arqua le dos et se tortilla désespérément. Un vrai gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge du sorcier, mais elle continua à se débattre.

- Ne panique pas, je voulais simplement goûter une Sang-de... une fille de Moldus, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu sais où sont les toilettes si tu veux aller vomir! cracha-t-elle en retrouvant la force de parler.

- Non merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Est-ce que tu sais embrasser? se moqua-t-il.

- Bien sûr! Je n'ai simplement pas répondu au tien! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Prouve-le, murmura-t-il avec un regard de défi.

- Est-ce que tu promets de me relâcher après? fulmina-t-elle.

- OK, je jure de te lâcher, répondit-il immédiatement.

Malefoy voulait savoir ce qu'elle valait, car il avait de la difficulté à imaginer quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux qu'elle avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Ils s'embrassèrent et le jeune homme fut surprit par la passion qu'elle démontrait. "C'est probablement pour ne pas me décevoir et en finir une fois pour toute avec moi..." se dit-il en libérant ses poignets pour poser son autre main dans le creux de ses reins. Elle frissonna, ce qui le fit sourire tout en continuant de caresser sa langue avec la sienne et de l'être en retour. Ils mirent fin au baiser par manque d'air, puis reprirent leur souffle sans être capable de soutenir le regard de l'autre, car aucun ne voulait avouer que l'expérience avait été agréable.

- Bon maintenant que c'est fait, relève-toi, demanda-t-elle calmement en réalisant avoir posé ses mains sur ses épaules.

- J'ai seulement promis de te relâcher, pas de m'enlever. Tu es plutôt confortable tu sais? fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Espèce de... Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré! grogna-t-elle.

Furieuse, elle lui frappa le dos de ses poings. Il enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure bouclée et éclata de rire. Hermione en fut tellement étonné que ses mains reposèrent bientôt sur lui pendant qu'elle se demandait s'il était devenu fou avec les années. C'était la première fois qu'il riait ainsi en sa présence. Des mèches blondes chatouillaient son visage, alors elle les repoussa de ses doigts. "Humm, ils sont doux..." se dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander si sa peau le serait aussi. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle laissa glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour tout de suite remarquer sa douceur. Il redevint silencieux et en profita pour apprécier son odeur.

- Je vais te faciliter la tâche, je ne t'obligerai pas à me dire que tu as envie de moi, commença-t-il dans un murmure.

- Vraiment trop généreux de ta part, fit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas que je continu, termina-t-il avant de sucer son lobe d'oreille.

Une de ses mains était encore dans le creux de ses reins et quant il se leva, elle était dans ses bras. Sans un mot il chercha la chambre, y entra et la déposa sur le lit. Avec un sourire pervers, il détacha la cape et la laissa tomber par terre. Elle avala difficilement en se forçant à ne pas baisser les yeux vers son membre viril qui était sûrement dressé. "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dis rien? Je ne veux pas qu'il pose ses mains sur moi, qu'il me caresse..." pensa-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer les signes contradictoires de son corps qui indiquaient qu'elle le désirait.

La sorcière réalisa que Drago n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir l'avouer non plus, ce qui était presque rassurant. Il lui retira d'abord ses souliers et ses bas, puis la rejoignit sur le matelas. Ses mains expertes déboutonnèrent sa blouse blanche pendant qu'il l'embrassait avec une tendresse surprenante. Il la redressa légèrement pour lui retirer complètement et fit la même chose avec sa jupe noire avant de prendre sa baguette qu'il trouva dans une longue poche. Il quitta sa bouche un instant pour prononcer le sort de contraception et plaça le bout de bois sur la table de nuit. En reprenant leur souffle, il la fixa comme pour lui donner une dernière chance de le repousser.

- Pourquoi moi, je suis supposée être tout ce que tu détestes? lâcha-t-elle à voix basse.

- Toi qui a souvent brisé les règles pour sauver le monde avec Potter, tu devrais savoir que l'interdit est excitant, expliqua-t-il les yeux pétillants de malice.

Pour toute réponse, elle leva un sourcil en approuvant intérieurement sa remarque. En mettant de côté son esprit rationnel, elle l'attira pour réclamer un baiser. Il lui accorda sans hésitation en passant une main sous elle pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et le lancer par terre. Il prit son sein droit dans une main pendant que sa bouche descendit dans son cou pour terminer sa course sur son sein gauche. Elle laissa quelques gémissement confirmer le bien que lui faisait ses caresses tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Le jeune homme parcoura ensuite le reste de son corps et lui retira finalement sa petite culotte.

Malefoy fit remonter ses doigts le long d'une jambe de la sorcière avant de venir s'occuper de son intimité. Il la regarda se cambrer de plaisir, puis éclata presque de rire lorsqu'il enleva sa main après une minute et qu'elle lui adressa un regard exprimant sa frustration. Contre toute attente, elle le poussa sur le dos et roula par-dessus lui. Ce fut son tour d'explorer toutes les parties de son anatomie en déposant des baisers un peu partout. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Drago lorsqu'elle prit son membre viril dans sa bouche pour lui faire une douce torture avec sa langue. Avant d'en arriver à craquer, il inversa leur position en la remontant à sa hauteur.

- Désolé, mais je n'aime pas être en dessous, c'est toujours l'homme qui devrait mener la danse, fit-il avec un sourire arrogant avant d'entrer en elle.

- Ma... ah! fut-elle coupé à cause de la soudaine pénétration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Tu n'essais pas d'appeler ta mère au secours j'espère? À moins que tu tentes de dire mon nom, alors au point où ont en est, je t'autorise à crier mon prénom, se moqua-t-il.

- Macho! arriva-t-elle a dire.

Le grand blond ricana et commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Elle agrippa ses épaules tandis qu'il tenait ses hanches. L'indignation qu'elle avait pour sa façon de penser disparu lorsqu'elle fut submergée par un intense plaisir. Quand il captura ses lèvres, elle répondit avec la même passion dévorante, ce qui les fit gémir encore plus. Elle engouffra ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde pendant qu'il glissait une des sienne dans son dos et l'autre vint se poser sur sa joue.

En mettant fin au baiser et en se relevant légèrement, il augmenta son rythme en se délectant du désir qu'il voyait dans ses yeux chocolats et elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à les garder ouvert. Avec toute la force qu'elle pu fournir, Hermione le recoucha complètement sur son corps et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle en voulait plus, comme s'il était son oxygène. Ils gémirent en coeur lorsqu'elle fit aussi des mouvements de bassins. La brunette ne tarda pas à avoir son orgasme, bientôt suivit par celui qui était maintenant son amant. Après quelques secondes, il se retira et s'étendit à ses côtés, puis ils reprirent leur souffle.

- Oh merde! s'énerva-t-il soudainement en se redressant.

- Quoi quel est le problème? s'inquiéta la sorcière, déjà prête à l'aider.

- Tu as dis que Ginny était avec toi, donc si elle m'a reconnu Harry sera le premier au courant de mon striptease! expliqua-t-il visiblement dégoûté à cette idée.

- Elle ne le reverra pas avant demain après-midi pour le mariage, donc je pourrais lui envoyer une lettre ce soir pour lui dire de garder secret tout ce qu'elle a vue, répondit-elle pour le rassurer.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi?! s'étonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien! ricana-t-elle.

- Au contraire, tu préserverais ma réputation! avoua-t-il.

- Ça dépend, si les gens apprennent que nous avons couché ensemble...

- Je m'en fous, ça valait la peine, la coupa-t-il avec un baiser en pensant à retirer Zabini et le présentateur du Club de sur sa liste mentale de personnes qu'il devait torturer.

**- F I N du One Shot -**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés! Allez, ne soyez pas gênés! Personnellement, j'étais Mdr en imaginant cette scène: ...ses mains se baladant sur lui avec vigueur, comme pour enlever toute trace de germe qu'aurait pu y laisser les spectateurs trop entreprenants.


	2. One Shot 2

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'ai écrit cette petite histoire pour Violette Silva sur LiveJournal, elle voulait qu'il y ait quelques passages romantiques, mais oui, il y a une scène chaude. Merci à ma béta Miss Wendy Malfoy :)

**Résumé:** Une soirée dans la vie de Draco et Hermione, quelques jours avant Noël. L'histoire parsemée d'un peu de magie et d'humour, se passe quelques années après la guerre contre Voldemort.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**One Shot 2 - ****La Folie du Temps des Fêtes**

La glace sur les branches d'arbres brillait à la lumière de la lune et leurs pas dans la petite couche de neige étaient le seul bruit que Draco et Hermione entendaient. L'air était frais, ce qui était naturel pour le mois de décembre, mais ils avaient pris soin de jeter un sort à leur vêtement pour rester bien au chaud durant leur promenade.

- Tu avais raison, c'était une bonne idée de prendre une marche dans le parc, c'est très relaxant, admit-elle.

- J'ai toujours de bon conseils, tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent, dit le sorcier à ses côté en serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

- Vraiment ? Je pourrais pourtant citer plusieurs choses…

- Oh, un bonhomme de neige! Allons le voir de plus près, proposa Draco pour changer de sujet, en affichant un air qui se voulait intéressé.

Sa compagne leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire, se laissant entraîner par son amoureux. Elle fut surprise de se faire soudainement tirer vers la droite, après avoir entendu quelque chose passer très vite près d'eux. Maintenant plaquée contre un arbre, l'inquiétude monta en elle.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Il nous attaque ! répliqua-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de jeter un œil derrière eux.

Le bruit se fit encore entendre, donc elle resta cachée, agrippant le manteau de Draco pour l'empêcher de partir combattre leur mystérieux attaquant.

- **Expelliarmus !** Oh non, ça n'a pas d'effet sur lui. **Stupéfix !** poursuivit-il.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer! insista la brunette.

- Merde, je l'ai atteint, mais il bouge toujours, fit-il nerveusement.

Perdant patience, Hermione décida de s'accroupir par précaution avant de se pencher pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle ne vit d'abord personne, mais elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bonhomme de neige lancer des balles dans leur direction, tandis que deux jets de couleurs se succédèrent. Les sortilèges de Draco touchaient la cible, sans donner de résultat.

- C'est de ça que tu veux nous défendre ? ricana-t-elle.

- Arrête de rire et aide-moi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire !

- Les adolescents des environs l'ont sûrement fait pour s'amuser, nous n'avons qu'à nous éloigner s'il te dérange à ce point, suggéra-t-elle en se relevant.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les quartiers sorciers étaient aussi… animés. Je commence à m'ennuyer du terrain calme et isolé de mes parents, marmonna-t-il.

- N'exagère pas, c'est le genre de chose qui met un peu de vie dans une soirée.

Hermione perdit toutefois son sourire quand son amoureux reçu une balle de neige dans l'œil et qu'il avait visiblement mal. Avec une main plaquée sur son visage, Draco se mit à faire des menaces de mort à l'attention du bonhomme qui semblait prendre plaisir à continuer de lancer ses projectiles.

Elle résista à l'envie de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer quelque chose qui n'était pas en vie, lui enleva sa baguette des mains, puis agrippa fermement son bras de manière à transplaner ensemble dans l'entrée de leur maison. Elle retira ses bottes et ses vêtements chauds et l'aida à faire de même.

- Va au salon, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Il obéit tandis qu'elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre le nécessaire de premiers soins. Quand elle fut de retour, Draco cessa d'examiner son reflet dans le cadre de sa mère et le replaça sur la table décorative, en restant de côté.

- Ne me regarde pas, je suis horriblement défiguré !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le divan de manière à pouvoir évaluer les dégâts. Il soupira, mais accepta de la laisser regarder. Se plaçant par terre entre ses genoux, elle écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds pour mieux voir la largeur du cercle bleu qui c'était formé autour de son œil.

- Mon pauvre chou, je vais t'arranger ça.

- Attention, n'y touche pas, se plaignit-il en reculant légèrement.

- Désolée, je vais y aller plus doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera vite guérie, lui assura-t-elle.

Malfoy ferma ses yeux en voyant la pointe de sa baguette s'approcher de son visage et ressentit un grand soulagement quand la douleur diminua grâce au sortilège de guérison. Il sentit ensuite qu'elle appliquait une substance un peu visqueuse sur sa peau.

- J'adore l'odeur de ce médicament, fit-il sarcastiquement.

- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est surtout grâce à cet onguent que tout rentrera vite dans l'ordre, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Quand la sorcière eut terminé, elle remarqua qu'il serrait les poings. Comprenant qu'il devait encore fulminer à cause du bonhomme de neige, elle plaça une main sur sa joue et le caressa doucement avec son pouce. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent ceux de sa compagne. Sa colère diminua rapidement, puis il se rendit compte de son impolitesse envers elle. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres en un tendre baiser avant de l'enlacer dans ses bras.

- Merci pour tes soins, ma belle, je suis prêt à faire un gros sacrifice pour te prouver ma gratitude, commença-t-il mystérieusement.

- Je t'écoute, fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Je vais t'aider à compléter les décorations de Noël dans la maison.

- C'est évident, tu te décides une fois qu'il ne reste que le sapin à faire, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu aurais finit il y a longtemps si tu avais utilisé la magie. Cette offre est à prendre ou à laisser, je pourrais sûrement me trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire si tu ne veux pas, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Seulement si tu ne te sers d'aucune formule, tu verras que c'est amusant, s'empressa-t-elle de clarifier avant de l'emmener au bout de la pièce.

Hermione se chargea de mettre un disque de Noël pour créer une ambiance adéquate pour ensuite ouvrir les boîtes près de l'arbre et commencer à y mettre les petites séries de lumières dans le bas pendant que le sorcier faisait la même chose pour le haut. Ce fut le tour des guirlandes or et argent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco s'arrêta un moment pour regarder la brunette qui ajoutait les dernières boules dans le sapin en fredonnant les paroles de la chanson qui jouait. Il aimait la voir heureuse et il se rendit ensuite compte que ses propres pieds tapaient en rythme avec la musique. Suivant une impulsion soudaine, il l'a retourna, pris une de ses mains, posa l'autre sur sa taille et l'entraîna dans une valse.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours mon chéri, lâcha-t-elle une fois la surprise passée en s'efforçant d'être à la hauteur de ses mouvements gracieux.

- Moi aussi je suis étonné, ce n'était pas ennuyeux de t'aider. Je serai un meilleur assistant l'an prochain, quand je vais commencer à connaître les noms de tous tes machins trucs qui te servent de décorations.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé je trouve, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire pour l'encourager.

Après la valse, ils tournoyèrent durant deux autres chansons, la tête de la brunette étant maintenant posée sur l'épaule de son amoureux et leur corps plus près l'un de l'autre. Draco termina en l'a faisant tourner sur elle-même et la rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement. L'onguent autour de son œil était complètement pénétré ses pores et sa peau était déjà presque redevenue d'une couleur normale.

- Vérifie sur ta liste pour voir si tu as vraiment terminé tous les préparatifs pour Noël, je reviens tout de suite, dit-il avec une expression innocente.

Avec un air soupçonneux, Hermione le regarda s'éloigner avant de sortir sa baguette pour faire venir le parchemin, qui se trouvait sur un bureau dans sa chambre, avec un sortilège d'attraction. La sorcière l'attrapa et parcouru chaque ligne, mais après la dernière tâche qu'elle avait inscrite, un nouveau point avait apparemment été rajouter par son amoureux. _S'accorder des moments intimes avec Draco._ D'abord un sourire étira ses lèvre, puis un sentiment de culpabilité la submergea.

- Brrrr, il fait froid, je vais allumer un feu dans le foyer, dit le concerné en revenant et en s'exécutant à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir négligé ces deux dernières semaines à cause du magasinage et des décorations pour les fêtes, fit-elle un peu honteuse, sans le oser le regarder.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je vais te donner un peu de motivation, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

La brunette tourna finalement les yeux vers lui, affichant plusieurs expressions en commençant par la surprise, poursuivit par la gêne, la curiosité et en définitive… l'excitation.

- Tu aimes ? murmura-t-il en levant un sourcil de manière suggestive.

- Ce n'est pas encore Noël, commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai pensé faire une exception, vu que tu as été une gentille sorcière cette année, expliqua-t-il en avançant.

Draco affichant un sourire à la fois radieux et pervers, était simplement vêtu d'une petite culotte rouge très sexy et un bonnet rouge et blanc de père Noël se trouvait sur sa tête. Un énorme ruban de couleur écarlate entourait sa taille et formait une belle boucle. En rigolant un peu, elle avança et entreprit de développer son _cadeau_ en tirant sur un bout de ruban, l'enleva au complet et le laissa tomber par terre. Ses doigts passèrent sur son torse avant d'aller se faufiler derrière son cou pour réclamer un baiser.

- Miam, tu goûtes le chocolat, remarqua-t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres avec une passion dévorante.

- J'ai pris la peine d'en manger quelques morceaux, pour être encore plus irrésistible…

- Tu l'es déjà voyons, mais j'apprécie beaucoup tes efforts, 50 points pour Serpentard, ricana-t-elle.

Malfoy bomba le torse, visiblement satisfait par cette réponse, puis souleva le chandail de sa douce qui l'aida en élevant les bras. Il lui retira ensuite sa jupe pendant qu'elle envoya voler ses souliers un peu plus loin. En faisant doucement descendre ses bas de nylon, il en profita pour la caresser de ses cuisses jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds, ce qui leur procura du plaisir à tout les deux. Il remonta en gardant les mains sur elle, puis la guida au divan où il l'installa et prit place au-dessus sans l'accabler de son poids.

Le couple échangèrent de long baiser langoureux en parcourant le corps de l'autre de leurs doigts, parfois en frissonnant de plaisir. Draco lui enleva son soutient gorge et sa petite culotte, tandis qu'elle s'occupa de retirer la sienne.

- J'ai chaud avec ce bonnet, lâcha-t-il en étant sur le point de l'enlever.

- Non, garde-le encore un peu, il te va bien, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Ne me dit pas que tu fantasmes sur le père Noël, est-ce que je devrais être jaloux ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione pivota et le poussa sur le dos de manière à se retrouver au-dessus. Elle embrassa et lécha ses épaules, ses bras, son torse, le bas de son ventre pour finalement s'occuper de sa virilité, le faisant se cambrer de plaisir. Ils partagèrent un regard exprimant leur désir, donc après s'être positionnée, la sorcière le fit entrer doucement en elle. Suivant le même rythme lent, leurs hanches débutèrent des mouvements de va-et-vient, pour augmenter un peu la vitesse progressivement.

La brunette s'inclina vers Draco, les mains de celui-ci trouvèrent le chemin vers ses seins pour les masser avidement. Ils gémissaient et se regardaient dans les yeux chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, malgré l'intensité des émotions qui les submergeaient.

Il la rapprocha d'avantage de lui, les fit rouler d'abord sur le côté et inversa leur position. Elle le serra dans ses bras tandis qu'il augmenta encore le rythme en appréciant l'odeur des cheveux de son amante qui fut bientôt secouée par un orgasme, il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis il se retira et se plaça derrière elle en plaquant le dos de sa bien aimé sur son torse pour la rapprocher le plus possible de lui.

- Tu peux enlever ton bonnet maintenant, fit-elle sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Oh oui, j'avais complètement oublié, dit-il en le prenant pour le lancer au bout de la pièce.

- Que dirais-tu de te déguiser en lutin l'an prochain ? Tu serais tellement mignon !

- Jamais ! Même pas pour tout les Gallions du monde ! J'ai quand même beaucoup plus de classe que ça, s'indigna-t-il.

- Bon d'accord, si on oublie les costumes reliés aux temps des fêtes, j'aimerais bien te revoir dans un bel uniforme de Quidditch, fit-elle avec espoir.

- Je vais devoir m'en procurer un à la boutique puisque je n'ai plus le mien du temps de Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas un problème.

- Génial, je t'adore ! Je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire pour toi en échange, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- C'est compréhensible, lâcha-t-il sur un ton arrogant.

Hermione ricana, tandis qu'il contempla le feu qui diminuait d'intensité dans le foyer. Une idée lui vint soudainement en tête. Il retournera voir le bonhomme de neige à la première heure le lendemain, certain qu'un sortilège pour projeter des flammes réussira enfin à débarrasser le quartier de ce danger public. Avec un sourire malicieux, il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de sa compagne, en soupirant de contentement.

**- F I N du One Shot -**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés! Allez, ne soyez pas gênés!


End file.
